Typical gaming devices, such as a slot machine, accept coins or tokens of one denomination to play a game, the accepted coins being stored in a coin hopper contained in the machine. Winning game plays are determined randomly by the slot machine which pays out to the winners coins from the coin hopper.
Because typical slot machines accept coins of only a single denomination, a player must have that denomination of coin to play the slot machine game. Casinos having slot machines typically employ personnel to provide change for bills to players at the slot machines so that the players do not have to leave the machines if they wish to continue playing but do not have the correct denomination of coin. However, in large and busy casinos, slot machine players may encounter long waits for such change personnel to come by.